What Would You Do?
by ewanobiwan
Summary: What would you do if everything you had ever known was suddenly taken away from you? For four years Zelia has lived alone in exile with a daily pain that never goes away. She gives up on life and living. That is until she meets a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi
1. Default Chapter

Title: What Would You Do?  
  
Author: ewanobiwan (aka Jcslilangel1425)  
  
E-mail: all_day_dreamer15@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: This is all just for good fun and I'm not making any money off of this or anything like that. All characters belong to George Lucas unless I made them up myself.  
  
Spoilers: Uh.I don't think so.no.  
  
Summary: Just read. This is the intro.more or less a summary. Takes place after TPM.  
  
Author's Note: Ok now this is something that popped into my mind as I was sitting here in my own depressive little world. So I love depressive stories and sad songs. Cause it's just my reality. But I know that as you read this it may not seem like it's a Star Wars story, but PLEASE believe me and trust me when I say that it is! Lol. Um.PLEASE read and review! The reviews are what keep me writing! So thank you! Please read and I hope you enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
What Would You Do? Introduction/Prologue  
  
What would you do if everything you had ever known in your life was just suddenly taken away from you? If your home, family, friends, loved ones, job, happiness, joy, and very much so your life were taken away from you what would you do? How would you react? What if there was nothing that you could do except leave your home planet and way of life, leaving everything and everyone you had ever know behind? How would you be able to turn and walk away knowing that you will never come back again and you will never see anyone you'd ever known again? Would you be able to go on even when the pain and longing that you're feeling is so intense that you can barely breath?  
  
This is the story of a girl who had everything and everyone she'd ever known stripped away from her for a cause that seemed just. What was the cause? It was because she was different. She wasn't like everyone else and for that reason they took away from her everything that had ever meant something to her. Now the cause doesn't seem so just now does it?  
  
This is her story. The reality that she lived that was like her own personal hell. There was no way out, no one to turn to, nowhere to go, and nothing but darkness. She stopped living and just existed and when you give up on life so much that you just stop living and merely exist just for the reason of existing then you know that you have truly given up and are really in hell.  
  
The girl saw no way out of the hell she was stuck in and never smiled after she left. When she was forced to leave her planet something inside of her just died and she forgot what it was like to smile, laugh, have fun, and what it felt like to truly be happy. There was no light in her life. There was no light at the end of her long, lonely journey. No one was there to comfort her when she needed someone to talk to. No one cared. Anyone who had ever cared for her had turned their backs on her and left her alone in the cold. That alone hurt her more than anything.  
  
What she needed was a friend. The only thing she ever wanted was to have a friend again and know what it's like again to have someone who you know will always be there for you and won't toss you aside just because your different. When she cried herself to sleep every night there was always one silent wish that she made just before she fell asleep. What was the wish? To merely have a friend and feel loved again. All she wanted was to know or feel as if there was a reason for her existence and that someone really cared for her no matter what.  
  
She never thought that her wish would come true. She had all but given up on anything and wanted nothing more than to just die. Be rid of the extreme pain she felt daily and just simply die. She was tired of everything and was at the lowest point in her life. She was ready to just finally die and no longer feel the pain. But destiny, or perhaps the Force, had other plans for her. She met a Jedi by chance and a bond, or friendship, formed between the two. The Jedi may have well saved her life and made her live again, feel truly happy again. But what neither of them knew was that he wasn't just put in her life to help her, but she was brought into his life to help him in return.  
  
This is the story of a girl who had everything and then lost it. She was exiled from her planet and everyone and everything she had ever known was taken away from her. She stopped living and just merely existed for four years before she finally began to see a light at the end of her endless hell. This tells the story of how one single Jedi changed a girl's life forever and made her see that she was somebody and that she wasn't just a nobody. He offered her his friendship, his help, and what he got in return was more than he could have ever imagined.  
  
Would you be able to hold onto hope and faith as long as this one girl did? Or would everything you'd ever hoped or dreamed for fade away just like your life, your will to live? You know that you've truly lost the battle when you give up on living and just exist. How would you react if this was your reality? What would you do if everything that you had ever known was taken away from you so suddenly just because you were different? 


	2. Chapter 1 NEW Mar 4

Symbols (I know that there are a lot of them. Sorry):  
  
{ } mean a flashback/remembrance type thing. // // mean communication with a master/padawan bond mean a dream sequence  
  
What Would You Do?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The lower levels of Coruscant were known to be unsafe places for anyone of any species, sex, or age to live. They were perhaps the worst places in the galaxy for any being to live and by far one of the hardest. Anyone who lived in the lower levels of Coruscant was known to be on edge and weary of every person that they passed by. They were very unclean place to live and were not the best place for children to live, however there were of course children who grew up down there. They were however a great place for someone to hide if they didn't wish to be found or merely didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
A young girl who looked to be no more than twenty-two standard years of age sat in the corner of a dark club and quietly kept to herself as she sipped on a blue drink. She quickly downed the rest of the drink and motioned to the bartender to fill it up again.  
  
The bartended, who was a male Twi'lek, moved towards the girl. "No more Zelia. I think you've had enough for one night."  
  
"I want more Sander." Zelia responded without looking up.  
  
"Why don't you just go home for the night? You're going to be hurting in the morning." Sander tried to reason with the human girl.  
  
"How can I be in pain and hurt when I can't feel anything anymore? I'm numb to the galaxy and to everything around me. Do you know how it feels not to feel anymore Sander? Because if you don't then maybe I could enlighten you sometime on what it's like." Zelia slowly raised her eyes to look into those of Sander's. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color and would have looked amazing and breathtaking if only they didn't look so dead.  
  
"No, I don't. But I do know that you've had more than enough and if you continue to drink tonight, then you're going to end up dead. Now I want you to go home. Alright?" The tone of his voice held no room for arguing. Sander had known Zelia for several years and while she wasn't necessarily a friend of his, he didn't mind the girl.  
  
Zelia glared at him for a moment before slowly sliding off her stool and stumbling blindly towards the door. When she got outside of the club she turned around to look at the entrance. "But that's what I want Sander. I want to die and just be done with my life." She whispered to herself before she began stumbling her way back to her house.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
The next morning Zelia woke up to find herself lying on the floor of her one room apartment. She groaned as she tried to pick herself up of the floor. She didn't remember even making it to her house the night before.  
  
Looking around the shabby apartment Zelia sighed and closed her eyes wishing that she would just wake up and find out that the past four years were just a dream. A terrible nightmare that she had only dreamt up. But she knew that it wasn't a dream and that this was her reality.  
  
The apartment really looked more like a sewage system. It smelled horrible, was big enough to fit only a sleep couch, toilet, small shower, and a small kitchen. The walls were completely bare and were just plain cement. The room to the apartment was leaking in some spots while in other spots there just simply wasn't even a roof.  
  
Zelia closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she tried to remember what her house had looked like back home. Or at least what used to be her home. It had been a nice size place, brightly lit by the sun during the day and brightly decorated inside. Plants and flowers in every room and there were holo-pictures on the walls and tables. Lavish furnishing and soft carpeting. Her house had been her own private sanctuary. The one place where she could go when everything got to be too much.  
  
Now.now she had nothing. She had lost everything she once knew and not by choice either. Her apartment didn't comfort her in any way and didn't even seem like a home to her.  
  
Zelia slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, or at least what was left of the ceiling. She didn't have very many clothes either. A couple ratty tunics and leggings and that was about it. She didn't have a job anymore either. A couple months ago she'd gotten fired for not doing her job well enough. Now she was out of money, clothes, food, and lived in the worst place possible. She'd lost everything in the past four years and now the only thing she could lose was her life, which half the time she just wished she would. She had no desire to live anymore because she had nothing to live for.  
  
Zelia thought back to her life on her home planet of Yaro and of how different it was compared to her life now. Yaro had been a very beautiful, peaceful planet and sparsely populated. Unlike Coruscant where the whole planet was a city and was never peaceful. Back on Yaro she had a large family with her parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, etc..and tons of friends. Here she had no family and not a single friend. The closest thing she had to a friend was Sander, who in reality wasn't even really a friend.  
  
When Zelia had been living on Yaro she'd been so happy and carefree. She was known for her open heart and kindness towards everyone. There was never a day or time when she wasn't smiling, laughing, helping others, or just merely being happy and a joyful person to be around. Now she was none of those things. Happy? Definitely not. She was miserable, lonely, sad, closed off, reserved, and bitter.  
  
When she'd been exiled from Yaro something, or rather everything, inside of her seemed to have died and her heart had become cold and over time grown bitter. She had been thrown out into the cold without so much as a second glance from anyone. The light that had shined so brightly in her violet eyes dimmed and eventually died out.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't even remember the last time that she'd laughed. Not just a laugh out of being polite, but really laughed. She couldn't remember the last time that she talked to someone and felt loved. Maybe because she wasn't loved. At one point in her life she was, but she no longer was. She was just merely forgotten, almost as if she'd never even existed.  
  
Curling up into a ball, Zelia squeezed her eyes shut tightly and just tried to wish herself away. No one would care, or even notice if she just disappeared.  
  
A single tear fell from the corner of one eye as she tried to forget her past. She didn't want to remember anymore because when she thought of how her life used to be, it only brought back pain. Remembering was something she didn't like to do and was something that she just wished she wouldn't be able to do anymore.  
  
Remembering her past always made her long for something more. It made her feel even lonelier than she already was and it made that void inside of her seem to be so huge again. She always found herself wishing that she could have what she once had before but she knew that she could never have what she had again. She usually found herself wishing that she could have a friend again. Just one friend who would care about her and always be there for her. But who would want to be friends with her? No one. She didn't even know if she was capable of opening up herself to someone again for fear that she might be tossed aside again because she was different.  
AN: Ok, I know that this is a rather slow going and boring chapter, but it was to let all of you know how lonely she is and just how much she's hurting. I know it's definitely not the most exciting thing in the world, but I promise it will get better. As to why she was exiled and all that stuff..well you'll find that out soon enough.  
  
I hope that this chapter was at least OK and I hope that anyone who is reading this will PLEASE tell me what you/they think! Flames welcome too. I need to know what ya'll think. Suggestions of any type are always welcomed too! So thanks for reading and look for more soon!  
  
To the two people who left me f/b. THANK YOU!!! It's very much so appreciated! Thanks a bunch! ((((  
  
~ ewanobiwan ~ 


End file.
